phantomsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlie Adams
Hospital Corpsman 1st Class Ashlie Adams is a UCIS Navy Corpsman, assigned to the medical detachment of Starbase Leatherneck. Personal History Ashlie Adams grew up in a military family. Her father was a Master Chief Petty Officer in the UCIS Navy, which prompted her to enlist. Ashlie expressed an interest in becoming a physician, but claimed on at least one occasion that she "Didn't study hard enough." and that becoming a Corpsman was the next best thing. She claims San Diego as her home town, but moved around as a child due to her father's career. As a result, she is less awed than most when visiting new planets. Military Service Ashlie entered the UCIS Navy in 2153, attending boot camp at Recruit Training Command, Great Lakes. She attended the Joint Combat Medic course in Texas, graduating near the top of her class. Following Medic training, Ashlie volunteered for Fleet Marine Forces service, and attended FMF courses in Japan before being assigned to her first Marine unit. in 2154, Ashlie took the recommendation of her Company's First Sergeant, and attended Naval Special Warfare school, followed by the Naval Special Operations Medic Course. In 2155, she was assigned to Naval Special Warfare Group 6, an assignment she considered to be due more to "Dumb Luck" than any other means. After a year in SWG-6, a position opened within the Marine Special Missions community. SWG-6's commanding officer recommended Ashlie for the open billet. Ashlie accepted the appointment, and was assigned to 1st Special Missions Unit as a Corpsman. Outbreak of War Ashlie Adams served with the Phantoms throughout their first war deployment (2157-2159). After the establishment of Starbase Leatherneck, Ashlie's daily duties were split between office hours with the Phantoms, and clinic duties either at Leatherneck Naval Hospital or the Camp Merrill Clinic. Medal of Honor recommendation After the disastrous events during the Battle of Tyrannia, Ashlie was nominated for the Medal of Honor. During the battle, a mine or other explosive trap was detonated, resulting in the death or wounding of 5 Phantoms. Despite being wounded, Chief Stillman attempted to aid Sergeant Major Felix Bond, but was shot dead. Ashlie rushed forward, confirming that Bond, Stillman, and two other Officers were dead. She found Colonel Pierce still alive, but grievously wounded, and began to administer aid, exposed in the middle of a street without cover or concealment. For her efforts in saving Colonel Pierce's life, Gunnery Sergeant Kevin Bielema took it upon himself to get the process going. During a Senate inquiry into weather or not the award was warranted, Ashlie told her superiors that she intended to refuse the award, as it would require her to leave the unit and return home for a media tour. Her award was subsequently reduced to a Distinguished Service Cross, and she was meritoriously promoted to Petty Officer 1st Class shortly thereafter. Personality Ashlie's personality is warm and outgoing. She is not known to harbor grudges or bear animosity, although she does make friends easily, she does have a very close inner circle of friends that she relies on. Interpersonal Relationships It is widely known that Ashlie has a crush on Colonel Pierce. This is often a source of frustration for her, as Colonel Pierce (who feels similarly towards her) refuses to engage in a relationship, citing professional reasons. ''Author's Notes: In earlier versions of Rise of the Phantoms, Ashlie and Ben had a much more involved relationship. However, the author felt that a career officer like Ben might be more resistant to a relationship with an NCO in his command, despite his personal feelings. '' Ashlie, Like Chief Stillman and Chief Mason, is often fiercely protected by the Marines of 1SMU. Her skills as a medic are extremely valuable to them, and the Marines will go to great lengths to protect her and other Corpsmen. Category:People